All I Want is You
by dancingindiamonds
Summary: Hydes reflections on his relationship with jackie. Oneshot. read and review!


_Hey, _

_This Is my happier shot at fan fiction as the last on I wrote Jackie and Hyde both died. . . so yeh in this one its much happier but not necessarily a happy ending, haha. Isn't life fun? So anywho chipolatas please review, as reviews make me really happy! This is a one-shot because I really just wanted to incorporate this song into a story. So here goes! _

_X_

_I do not own any characters or the song. I am currently broke. Sniffle _

_P.S – I don't really know if this song makes sense, but it does in my head. It's quite a sad song for a happy (?) story. Ok must stop babbling._

**I heard there was a secret chord **

**That David played and it pleased the Lord **

**But you don't really care for music, do you? **

**It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift, the baffled king composing Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

Hallelujah 

He loved so many things about her. He loved her beautiful, mis-matched eyes, he loved the way she twisted her hair round her finger when she was thinking really hard. The way the freckles danced across the bridge of her nose when the sun caught it. He loved the way she called him "puddin' pop", The way that when she slept she curled herself around him. The way that when she told him she loved him, she seemed to glow with life…

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof, her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you **

**She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair, and from your lips she drew the Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

Hallelujah 

He can remember the first time he realised he truly loved her. Her parents had left again and she came running round at two in the morning. She was free of make-up, her hair in a messy ponytail, tears streaking her face. He was blown away by her immense beauty. The way that her tears caught the light. It sliced his heart in two seeing her in so much pain. He never loved anyone as much as he loved Jackie that night. Never loved her as much as she lay wearing his Led Zepplin t-shirt in his arms. It amazed him that he felt such overwhelming love for this little brunette. Overwhelmed him and scared the crap out of him.

**Maybe I have been here before, I know this room; I have walked this floor, I used to live alone before I knew you **

**I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march, it's a cold and its a broken Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

Hallelujah 

She showed him how. She showed him how to love. She made him do all the stupid little things that he would do for no-one else but her. The way she could seductively coax him to whatever she wanted. Like paint her toes, take her on a picnic, go paddling in a lake. She showed him there's more to life than getting drunk and stoned. She coaxed out of him his ability to love.

**There was a time you let me know whats really going on below, but now you never show it to me, do you? (and) **

**Remember when I moved in you; the holy dark was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

Hallelujah 

**Hallelujah**

He could spend all day kissing her, holding her, staring into her eyes. In her eyes he could see his entire future, his past, his present. He loved her for this yet a part of him hated her for it.

**Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you **

**And its not a cry you can hear at night, its not somebody who's seen the light, its a cold and its a broken Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah**

He hated her because she had achieved what he never wanted anyone to achieve, but that's all he hated. Well he hated a few petty things, like how she'd whinge and how at times she was so unbelievably girly. He also hated how she loved ABBA so much. Yet he forgave her as she was the only one who'd ever believed in him. Found him when he was lost. Encouraged him when he was down and has he stood staring at his vision in white he promised in front of everyone that he would love her forever. That he would cherish her, care for her and always, always be there. He promised himself that he would never let her go again. She was his everything, his moon, his sun his shooting star. He only hoped that he would be able to tell her someday how he felt as three little words didn't describe the half of how he felt.

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah **

**Hallelujah**

I know slightly corny but since you all love me so much. Could you please review! Pretty please with a naked Hyde on top? X 


End file.
